Fight to Survive
by Pebblemist of LightClan
Summary: It started as an ordinary Saturday morning. Riley and Maya were put in charge of watching Auggie play in Central Park, and Jessie had taken Zuri to the park, too. But when Auggie and Zuri go missing, it becomes a race against time, a fight to survive. Will Riley, Maya, Jessie and the Ross family save them in time? Or is it already too late?
1. Chapter 1

**'Sup, people! I've been playing with this idea in my head for a while, and I'm having writer's block for the last chapter of His Moment. Note: this story will contain some violence! Not a lot, but some! If you're not mature enough to handle it, maybe you shouldn't read stories rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or JESSIE**

It started out as a perfectly normal Saturday morning. Sunlight filtered through Riley's bedroom window. She woke to the sound of birds chirping. Everything seemed perfect.

Riley quickly got dressed and brushed thebed head from her long brown hair. She skipped into the dining room for breakfast, a smile on her face.

She smiled as she surveyed her family. Her mother, Topanga, was force-feeding five year old Auggie some soggy oatmeal while her father Cory laughed. Someone else was there too.

Blond haired, blue eyed, rebellious Maya Hart was boredly watching Topanga force fed Auggie until Riley walked in, when her face brightened. "It's alive!" She cried.

"Maya?" Riley raised an eyebrow. Wasn't it a little early for Maya to be there already? Especially on a Saturday. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked curiously. Maya laughed.

"Check the time, Riley." Maya told took out her phone.

"6:00," she said. Maya turned the phone around, as Riley had it upside down. ". . . 9:00! It's already nine?" She cried.

Maya nodded. " Finally catching on?"

Riley blushed, embarrassed that she'd read the time upside down.

"Hey, Mommy?" asked Auggie through a mouthful of cold oatmeal.

"Swallow, Auggie," Topanga said.

" Can we go to the park today?" He asked innocently.

Topanga sighed. "I'm sorry, honey. I have a big case today."

"And I have over a hundred tests to grade," Cory said. "We don't have time today. Maybe tommorow, kay?"

"Aww," Auggie pouted, poking his lips out. "I want to go to the park today!"

Riley couldn't stand to see her little brother so sad. She had an idea.

"Maya and I could take him to Central Park," she offered.

"We could?" Maya blinked.

"You could?" Cory and Topanga said in unison.

"We could." Riley nodded firmly, giving Maya a look.

"That sounds like a great idea, Riley," Topanga said. "You'll get some fresh air, and you can hang out with your little brother."

"I don't know, Topanga. Sending two twelve-year-olds and a five year old to Central Park without supervision?" Cory questioned.

"Puh-lease let Riley and Maya take me to the park," Auggie said. That little boy was filled with so much innocence. "I never get to spend time with my twin sister."

Auggie's remark tugged at Cory's heart. He just wanted to hang out with Riley. How could he say no?

"You may go," he said. "But don't take your eyes off of him. And be back by five."

"Thanks, Daddy!" Riley and Auggie both said at the same time, with Riley jumping up to hug Cory.

Maya stood up, and helped Riley clear the table before they left.

. . .

"I can't believe you're making spend my Saturday babysitting your little brother," Maya muttered as they led Auggie to the playground. He looked disappointed.

"There's hardly anyone here!" He pointed out. It was true. There were two kids, about nine or ten years old. One was a cute black girl in a pink tutu, the other a small, nerdy looking boy with glasses.

"So?" Riley said, trying to sound enthusiastic."Go make new friends!"

Auggie sighed. "Fine," he said, runnng off. Riley watched him go try to talk to the two older kids. They seemed to get along semi-well.

Riley surveyed the park. It was mostly empty. The only person besides them was a teenage girl with red hair, who watched the kids with interest.

"Zuri, who's your new friend?" Riley heard her ask the black girl, who was appearently named Zuri.

"I'm Auggie and I'm this many," Auggie replied, holding up five fingers. The redhead smiled.

"Well, it's very nicto meet you, Auggie," she said. "Who are you here with?"

Riley bounded up to them, a blur of brown hair and followed close behind her.

"That would be me," she informed the girl.

"Is this your little brother?" The girl asked. Riley nodded.

"I'm Riley and this is Maya."

"I'm Jessie. This is Zuri and her friend Stuart," Jessieintroduced herself.

"Jessie, Jessie!" Someone called. Riley turned to see a blonde girl who looked about 15 running toward them.

"Emma!" Jessie cried. "What's wrong?"

The girl, 'Emma' looked distressed. "Mrs. Kipling. . ." she panted.

"What about her?" Jessie raised an eyebrow.

" Ravi let her into my room! She ate a copy of Leopard Beat!"

"Mrs. Kipling is a weird name for a dog," Riley said.

"That's because Mrs. K. isn't a dog; she's a giant man-eating lizard," Zuri informed her.

"Mrs. K. is Godzilla?" Maya asked.

"No! She's an Asian water monitor." Jessie said. "Now calm diwn, Emma. . ."

Zuri quickly grew bored with the conversation. She grabbed Stuart in one hand and Auggie by the other. "C'mon, let's blow this popstand while they're not looking," she said, to which both boys nodded.

They made it halfway across the playground before Zuri felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned ready to snap at someone, when she saw the guy who had her.

He looked like he was in his mid to late 40s, black hair with gray streaks, icy blue eyes, and a beard.

"Hello, little ones," he said. He spoke with a gruff voice. Stuart, Zuri, and Auggie all screamed.

Jessie's head shot up."Hey! Leave those kids alone!"

"What if I don't wanna?" He pushed Zuri to the ground. Jessie ran at him, only to be punched in the jaw. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed herinto the sidewalk, knocking her unconscious. Emma and Stuart had bothvrun away screaming.

"Auggie!" Riley cried, running over to him, not caring about the dangers. Maya was at her heels.

"Aw, little girls wanna be heroic, eh?" The guy grabbed Riley by her shirt collar, pulling her off the ground. With tied a gag around her mouth before doing the same to Maya. He dropped them.

The last words Riley heard were Auggie and Zuri's scream for help. Then succumbed to the stuff in the cloth, her world going black.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley blinked opened her eyes. Shthundered. ounding headache, and she did not know where she was. She sat up quickly, her head darting around.

"Whoa, Riley, take it easy!" She turned to see Cory. She studied him. He had a grim look on his face, and his eyes were red and puffy. He'd been crying.

"Daddy?" Riley asked, finally realizing where she was. In a hospital. "What happened? Why am I here?"

Cory sighed. "How much do you remember, sweetie?"

You could see the gears turning in Riley's head. "We were in Central Park. . . there was this guy. . . He had that girl Zuri and. . ." her eyes widened. "Auggie! Is he alright?"

Cory looked down. "He's gone, Riley."

Riley's face fell. "No! He can't be dead!" She cried. "It's all my fault!"

"He just. . . dissapeared. We don't know if he's dead or alive. That little girl, Zuri, is gone, too."

Riley threw herself back down on the hospital bed, sobbing.

Cory had to be strong. He couldn't cry in front of Riley.

"My. . . fault. . ." Riley whimpered.

"No," Cory choked out. "Not your fault. There's nothing you could have done. He almost killed that red-haired girl."

"Are she and Maya okay?" Riley whispered. Cory nodded.

"Yes. You and Maya will be free to go in a few hours."

"What about Jessie?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Riley breathed a shaky sigh of relief. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this was her fault. If she hadn't offered to take Auggie to the park, none of this would have happened.

She rubbed her aching head. "Daddy?" she asked.

Cory wiped his eyes. "Yes, Riley?"

"W-where's mom?"

"She's with Maya. We've been taking turns with each of you for the past few hours."

Rilry narrowed her eyes. "Hours? How long have I been out?"

"All day," Cory informed her.

Riley felt like something was weighing down her eyelids. Cory seemed to notice. "Get some rest, honey."

Riley laid her head on her pillow and did just that.

. . .

Riley and Maya didn't leave the hospital until 11:00 that night. Maya had permission to sleep over.

Like Riley, Maya had imediately blamed herself for Auggie's dissapearence. She felt terrible; if she hadn't given in to Auggie wanting to go to the park, none of this would have happened. He'd be there right now, watching Mr. Googly or coloring with Topanga.

The subway ride home was the worst part. The Matthew's family and Maya had a car to themselves. Everyone was crying. They knew that the police were on the case, still, Auggie and Zuri could have been way out of New York by now.

The apartment was quiet. It should have been, considering it was almost midnight. But it seemed. . . empty. That was the best word to describe it, and it was the word Maya would use.

Topanga halfheartedly told the girls to go to bed, but everyone knew that no one would be able to sleep for a while.

"So," Riley sighed, flopping down on her bed. Maya sat down next to her, and instantly buried her face in her hands.

"All. . . My. . . Fault," she choked out.

Riley had been trying to stay calm, to be like Maya. She had told herself that it would make things easier if she could let things just roll off her back, like calm, cool, collected Maya. But the moment she saw Maya lose her cool, she completely broke down, lost control.

"No it's not!" Riley wailed. "It's m-mine. My little brother is gone, and it's all my fault!"

Maya didn't respond in words, rather with a series of gasps for air as she tried to choke back sobs.

"Maya!" Riley cried. "Calm down!"

Maya squeezed her eyes shut, still gasping for air.

"Breathe, Maya!"

She took deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

"I feel terrible," Maya whispered.

"Yeah, imagine how I feel. Auggie's my brother.'

Maya sighed. " You're right."

Riley wiped a tear. "I just can't believe that he's gone."

...

Zuri sat up. She tried to scream, but there was something sticky over her mouth. Duct tape. She looked around.

She was in a dark place. Finding it hard to breathe in such a small space with tape over her mouth, the little girl attempted to pull the tape off, only go find that her hands and feet were bound, too.

"Mmmph!"

Zuri rolled over, trying to see where the noise was coming from. In the darkness, she could just mak out a small figure with curly hair.

_"I'm Auggie and I'm this many!"_

The little boy's words rang in her head. This was Auggie, the five-year-old boy from the park!

Panic began to set in for Zuri. The cold, hard truth hit her like a ton of bricks. They had been kidnapped.

There was a jerk, and Zuri was sent rolling on top of Auggie. She could hear footsteps.

Some thing opened, shedding an almost blinding light over Zuri and Auggie. She heard Auggie whimper.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice thundered. Zuri shifted to get a look at her captor. A burly man with black hair and icy blue eyes. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and picked her up.

"Zuri Ross," he boomed.

"Mmph!" Zuri squealed.

"Oh? Wondering how I know your name?" The man growled. Zuri nodded firmly.

"Eah!"

"Your adoptive mother was my boss. She fired me for no good reason!"

Zuri started to panic. This guy must have been wanting to get revenge. So he'd kidnapped her. But what about Auggie?

"Auggie here's mother put me in jail for trying to get back at her," the man continued, as if reading her mind.

The man picked Auggie up in his other hand and brought them into a dark, damp cabin. There were no windows. They had no idea where they were.

He threw them down inside and ripped the duct tape off of their mouths.

"MOMMY!" Auggie yelled. The man kicked him, laughing eerily.

"Mommy can't hear you!" He taunted. Zuri grit her teeth.

"Leave him alone!" She cried, her voice cracking. She was scared.

"Oh, yeah? Well then, Miss Ross, I'll just have to double the hurt you get."

He kicked her in the stomach several times, his boots digging into her. She began to cough.

"Stop!' Auggie whimpered, only to be punched in the face five times.

" Why are you doing this to us?" Zuri whined.

"Because. I want revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

The girls didn't get much sleep that night.

Riley woke up screaming and kicking. "AUGGIE!" She screeched.

Maya groaned sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Riley," she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Auggie. . ." Riley panted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What abou- Oh. Yeah. . ." Maya fought back tears as the events of the day before rushed into her mind. A fresh wave if guilt rolled in.

The door whipped open, and Riley screamed, clinging on to Maya.

"Whoa!" Topanga cried, running over to see her daughter. "It's just me! I heard you screaming!"

Riley sniffed. "Sorry, Mom. I ju-just had a bad dream."

Topanga hugged her daughter. Riley sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm really worried about him," Maya whispered. Topanga pulled her into the hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Topanga pulled out.

"Come on, girls. We-we have to eat," she said, choking on the words. The last thing she wanted to do was eat. Her son was missing!

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews," Maya said softly.

"We're not hungry, Mom," Riley added.

"It wasn't a question. You two are eating breakfast," Topanga said in a 'don't argue with me' tone.

They trudged into the living/dining room and sat down to find that Topanga had already made them oatmeal. Riley took two bites before slamming her face into the bowl, shaking with sobs. Cory and Topanga sprang over to her in the blink of an eye, pulling her out.

"Riley!" Maya cried, but her cry was drowned out by Riley's sobs.

"Sh, sh,' Topanga rubbed her daughter's back, soothing the distressed twelve-year-old girl. Minutes passed, and Riley finally calmed down.

"I'm okay," she whispered to herself. "I'm okay. . . yeah. I'm okay."

"Riley, honey. Just breathe. Your brother is going to be all right," Cory told her. He didn't know who he was trying to convince more; his daughter, or himself.

"Can we go to the hospital to see Jessie?" Riley asked.

Cory and Topanga shared a glance. How could they say no?

Topanga nodded. "As long as it's okay with Maya's mother."

"Texting her right now," Maya mumbled, her fingers tapping away on the smartphone that Cory had given to her. There was a 'ding!'"She doesn't care," she said, not bothering to read the rest of the text aloud.

'I don't care. U might have 2 stay w/ Riley 2night. I have company coming over,and I don't want u around.'

The words stung, but she did a good job hiding it. Her tough-girl Maya-ness was enough to convince the Matthew's family that everything was fine.

...

Ravi sat in the hospital chair, feeling utterly alone. Sure, Emma, Luke, and Bertram were there, but Mrs. Kipling was not allowed into the hospital. And he couldn't help but be worried.

Zuri was his little sister. They had a good brother-sister relationship. Well, they didn't argue as much as Emma and Luke, that was for sure. Now she'd just mysteriously disappeared. And Jessie was hurt.

"It's gonna be okay, bro," Luke said, leaning over to his adoptive brother. His eyes were wet with tears, but he wasn't crying anymore, not like Bertram and Emma, who were still sobbing over Zuri's dissapearence.

"How could you possibly know that?" Ravi cried. Luke leaned back.

"Whoa, calm down," Luke told him. "I'm just trying to make you feel better, dude."

Ravi placed his hands on his forehead. "I know, and I'm sorry, brother."

They shared a bro-hug. When they broke apart, Ravi felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Ravi turned to see a girl, around 12 years old. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and she looked like she'd been crying. Behind her stood a blonde girl, and two adults, a man and a woman. All of them had been crying.

"Yes?" Ravi asked, confused.

"I-is this where Jessie is?"

Bertram stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Yes, why?"

The man stepped forward. "You know the little boy and girl who dissapeared yesterday?"

Bertram nodded. "I am Zuri's family's butler."

"I am Auggie's father. My daughter and her friend wanted to check on Jessie. Is she okay?" Cory asked.

The door creaked open, and a nurse walked out. "Miss Prescott is good to go!" she said cheerfully, and Jessie slowly appeared in the doorway.

"Jessie!" The Ross kids chorused. Jessie was greeted by a rush of hugs.

When the chaos died down, the brunette slowly approached. Jessie's eyes widened.

"You're the girls from the park!" she cried.

"Yeah, Riley and Maya," the girl said. "We were worried about you, so we came to check on you."

Jessie blinked. Two total strangers had been worried about her?

Jessie was still recovering from the fact that Zuri had been kidnapped. Even now, tears streamed down her face. She had tried to be strong for the kids, but it was no use. Morgan and Christina were sure to fire her, but that was the least of her worries. She cared for the Ross kids as if they were her own children. Now Zuri was gone.

"How are you?" she asked Riley gently. "Are these your parents?"

Topanga stepped forward. "Yes. I'm Topanga and this is my husband Cory. Auggie and Riley are our children."

Jessie shook both of their hands. "Jessie," she introduced herself, then turned to the kids. "These are my charges, Emma, Luke, Ravi, and. . ." she broke off, remembering that Zuri wasn't their. "And this is Bertram, the butler."

"It is very nice to meet you all," Topanga said, close to tears.

"Charges?" Maya asked curiously.

Jessie nodded. "These are Morgan and Christina Ross' kids. I'm just the nanny."

Maya's jaw dropped. "Wow," she said, surprised.

Cory had been silent for a while. He took a deep breath. "Look, my son is missing. We need to get him and Zuri back, right? We need a plan."

"A plan?" Jessie and Topanga both spoke at the same time.

"We need to track them down. The police are doing the best that they can. It couldn't hurt to help," Emma pointed out.

"We could work together!" Luke cried.

"Yeah!" Riley added.

"Okay, yeah!" Jessie agreed after a moment's hesitation. "Do you agree, Bertram, Topanga?"

Topanga nodded. Bertram took a deep breath.

"I would do anything to help Zuri."

"Then it's agreed," Cory said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "We're gonna get them back!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie was able to go home a few minutes later. The plan was to go back to the penthouse with the Mathews family and. . . make a plan. It wasn't a very good plan, as Topanga had pointed out, but it was the only thing they could come up with.

They walked into the lobby, where before she could even blink, Tony was hugging her.

"Jessie I'm so sorry I heard about Zuri and I know what you're going through and-"

"Whoa, calm down, Tony," Jessie said, pulling away from her ex boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Jessie, but-"

Jessie was fighting back the tears. "It's fine, Tony. We're going to get her back."

He seemed to have just realized that Cory, Topanga, Riley, and Maya were watching. "Who are these people?"

"These are the Matthews. They're helping us find Zuri and their son, Auggie. Cory, Topanga, this is Tony."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet ya!" Tony said, trying to sound cheery.

"Okay, enough with the introductions," Emma interrupted. Cory nodded.

"She's right. We need to start planning to get the kids back."

The large group crammed into the elevator. There was a loud sound.

"LUKE!" The Ross' yelled at the same time Luke yelled 'Bertram!"

"Don't try to blame that on me!" Bertram protested. Luke grinned.

The doors opened, and they all stumbled into the penthouse, plugging their noses.

"Ew," Maya grumbled. "That was disgusting!"

Emma looked mad. "Luke, couldn't you have waited until we were _out _of the elevator?"

"Yeah," Maya agreed. "I almost died in there!"

The freckle-face boy was grinning. Emma rolled her eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Jessie asked. Riley's phone beeped. She took it out, to see a text from Lucas.

"It's a text from Lucas!" she said.

**Riley, where r u? R u ok? I'm so sorry about Auggie.**

She began to type out a reply. The entire Ross family watched her.

"He wants to know if I'm okay," she informed them.

**I guess I'm okay. But not really.**

"Who's Lucas?" Emma asked. Maya nudged Riley.

"This boy from Texas who Riley really likes," she told Emma. Riley's face turned red.

"Ooh, Riley has a crush," Emma teased.

"Alright, girls, enough talk about _him," _Cory interrupted her before she could go on. "We have to concentrate on making a plan, not girl talk."

"Cory's right," Jessie agreed, backing him up. "We have to find Zuri and Auggie before it's too late.

Riley raised her hand.

"Riley, sweetie, you don't have to raise your hand. We're not in school," Cory told his daughter.

"What if it's already too late?" she asked softly.

"Don't think like that!" Maya cried. Riley buried her face into her hands.

"How can I not?" she asked. She felt someone put their arm around her. She looked up to see Jessie.

"We-we have to stay optimistic," Jessie told her, fighting back tears. "Yes, there's a chance it's too late, but there's also a chance that it's not too late.

"Jessie's right," Ravi piped up. "We have to think about the good things, not the bad. Right, Mrs. Kipling?"

The giant Asian Water Monitor had slithered into the room. She let out a hiss, scaring Riley out of her shoes.

"Eek!" she screamed. "A monster!"

Ravi glared at her. "This is not a monster, that is Mrs. Kipling!"

"What's her first name?" Maya asked.

"She does not have one!" the little Indian boy cried, sounding offended. Maya rolled her eyes.

They began to discuss a plan. But they just couldn't think of one.

Riley's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Cory asked, seeing a confused look on Riley's face.

"I-I-I don't know!" Riley stammered. Cory snatched the phone out of her hand, putting it on speaker before answering the call. A deep, masculine voice came in.

"Riley Matthews?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Cory roared.

"Ah, Cory, even better!"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Cory yelled.

"Calm down, sir. Yelling is no way to get your son back," the man on the phone barked.

"He has Auggie and Zuri!" Jessie cried.

"I can hear you, Jessie," the man growled.

"Mommy, Daddy!" a voice cried.

"Auggie!" Cory yelled.

"Help me!" Auggie whimpered before letting out a pained scream.

"Don't worry, Bubba! We're going to find you!

" Help!" an unfamiliar, female voice cried. Jessie and the Ross kids all leaned forward.

"Zuri!" they all exclaimed.

The man gave a vicious laugh. "You want your precious children back? Hah, how sweet."

"Give them back!" Riley shrieked, tears streaming down her face. The man cackled.

"Will do, little lady. But under one condition," he paused.

"How much?" Jessie cried. "We'll pay anything!"

"Anything, you say? Okay then. Bring $15,000 dollars to the Empire State Building by tomorrow evening or the kids die."

He hung up. Jessie looked at both of the families.

"Fifteen thousand dollars! How are we going to get that much money?" she cried.

"I don't know," Topanga whispered. "My son is going to die. . ."

"No!" Riley cried. Surprised, all heads turned to face her.

"Riley?" Maya asked, surprised at Riley's sudden outburst. This wasn't very Riley-like.

"No!" Riley repeated. "You're losing hope! I won't stand for it! I _won't!"_

"Riley," Jessie soothed.

"You need to calm down, sweetie," Cory said, rubbing his daughter's back.

"Calm down? Calm down? My little brother has been _kidnapped _ and you eexpect me to _calm down?"_

"Riles, please, listen to me," Maya whispered. Her blue eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to spill over.

"What?" Riley said icily.

"I know what you're going through," Maya told her. "But don't take it out on us!"

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through?" Riley cried. "You don't have a brother!"

Riley's words stung. They rang in Maya's head. She took a deep breath, and did a very un-Maya-like thing to do.

She let the tears flow.

"Riley," she said calmly. "I-I've always said that you are li-like a sister to me. Doesn't that mean that Auggie is like my brother?"

"Maya," Riley whispered, hugging her. "I-I'm so sorry. . ."


End file.
